


Dragon Lost

by quillingyousoftly



Series: Dragon Tales [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Lost and Found, Slice of Life, Tiny Dragon Jack Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/pseuds/quillingyousoftly
Summary: Brock can't find his dragon friend.





	Dragon Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).

> Look at [this amazing art Kali commissioned for me! ](https://quillofchoice.tumblr.com/post/187206330494/lavenderarts-a-commission-for-quillofchoice)

One day, Brock couldn't find his dear dragon friend.

He searched every room of his small house, calling for him. He checked under his pillow, in the cupboard, and even under the sink, but it seemed he was the only living being in the house. He even walked around his modest garden and scraped his hands as he checked the bushes for the little dragon. 

When he realized Jack was nowhere around, Brock started to really worry. He was such a tiny dragon after all, tinier than a rat. A cat could easily kill and eat him. With his heart in his throat, Brock walked to the town, asking everyone he passed if they had seen a little dragon. But everyone's reaction was surprised and their answer negative. Brock circled the town twice, but there was no sign of Jack.

Coming back, he hoped to spot a gleam of light blue scales or hear a tiny flutter of Jack's wings. But nothing of the sort happened, and when he finally reached his house, it was getting dark. Brock returned to his bedroom and sat on the bed, cradling his head in his hands. What was he going to do now? He was supposed to guard Jack, they were supposed to guard each other. But now, because of Brock's neglect, Jack was gone and possibly in danger. Many predators came out at night and they'd be eager to munch a tiny dragon.

Brock failed him.

He sighed, wiped his eyes, and that was when he saw it--a small wisp of smoke coming from underneath the bed. If he had blinked, he would have missed it.

Full of hope, he lowered himself onto his knees and took a peek. He almost snorted in disbelief at what he saw.

On the top of a small pile of coins, shiny buttons and golden seeds, inside Brock's old sock, Jack slept, completely unaware of his treasure's worriment. Brock smiled to himself.

"You little rascal," he whispered, careful not to wake him up. Shaking his head, he got back onto his feet.

Later that night, he convinced Jack to give back the coins, but he let him keep the seeds.


End file.
